This invention relates to amide-imide type polymers and specifically to polymers containing amide derivatives of 4-carboxy-phthalimide aliphatic carboxylic acids.
Amide-imide type polymers are used as coatings such as electrical wire insulations. Typical prior art amide-imide type resins are made in a twostep process by reacting a tricarboxylic aromatic compound and a diamine to form a polyamic acid which then must be imidized to a polyamide-imide by heat curing. There is a need for new coating materials of the amide-imide type which can be prepared and applied in a variety of techniques.
The object of our invention is to provide a new type of amide-imide polymer and more specifically to provide amide-imide polymers which are film forming and which can be used as wire coatings. Another object is to provide amide-imide polymers which can be molded into articles, which are stable in temperatures up to 400.degree. F. Other objects appear hereafter.